


[podfic] Myself in You (can't go back remix)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Myself in You [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: A Spot of Murder, Alternate Universe, Buffy Insert, Comic Book Science, Crossover, Dealing with PTSD, Dimension Travel, F/M, Handwavy Science, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reboot, Recovery, Remix, Remix of an old story, Runners, Season/Series 02, TODAY IS MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, attempts at humor, so much, so much snark and sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ronon isn't the only Runner around and Buffy isn't who she used to be.A remix (reboot?) of my own 2006 story. Original linked inside.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Buffy Summers
Series: Myself in You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] Myself in You (can't go back remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myself in You (can't go back remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083010) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [Myself in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440441) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Myself in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154605) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crossover, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Violence, Nightmares, dealing with ptsd, Runners, Remix of an old story, Recovery, Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Unreliable Narrator, A Spot of Murder, Comic Book Science, handwavy science, Buffy Insert, Remix, Reboot, Healing, Happy Ending, attempts at humor, so much snark and sarcasm, so much, TODAY IS MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:** 03:06:18

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_SGA\)%20_Myself%20in%20You%20\(can't%20go%20back%20remix\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
